Drabble, Drabble, Drabble
by xXYearOfTheCatFanXx
Summary: If the title isn't enough, then here! This will be a collection of Fruits Basket drabbles! Please give them a chance? I'm not sure if they're any good, so constructive criticism or maybe even positive review would be nice! By the way, I'm all for Kyoru, so you probably won't see any Yukiru here, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Yes, I'm going to post a few drabbles! XD

I'll be using words from the list I found online, as well as maybe adding my own! Well, here's word number one, Cleaning! It's in Tohru's POV, by the way.

I like cleaning. I know a lot of people resent it, but it makes me feel at peace; like I've fixed something that desperately cried to be mended. I'm very clumsy, so I spill things quite a lot...but I guess it gives me something to clean! I'm clumsy with a lot of things...mostly words.

I know who else is good at cleaning! Kyo-kun! His room is usually spotless, despite what his intentional personality led me to believe. I'm mad at myself for judging him so quickly before...I thought he was just mean and cold to people, but I couldn't have been more wrong! He just can't say his words right sometimes, like me! He gets mad because he trips over his own thoughts and gets tongue tied, not because he is actually angry! Well, except if it's Yuki-kun, or Shigure-san...well, he's genuinely angry more than he isn't, really. But for certain people, he's just tongue tied. Like around his master and around me! Not that I'm special or anything! I mean, maybe he's mad at me sometimes! Who am I to assume his feelings anyway? Well, he tells me that he can't really be mad at me even if he tries, so I guess I'm not really assuming. But it just feels too good to be true.

When Kyo-kun cleans, he cleans very diligently! He makes sure to take his time and clean every spot. He has much more patience than when he talks to people. It just shows how good of a person he really is. He makes sure to get rid of a mess with every inch of his heart. Not just a spilled drink in the floor, but he's also good at getting rid of other slip-ups in life. He's had such a sad past, yet has made it so far in life! He even smiles sometimes, and that makes me happy. He sometimes spills things too, though. Maybe less than me, but it still happens. He chokes on his words, and says what he didn't mean to say. But it's okay, because he tries his hardest to clean up his mistakes.

I like cleaning, yes, but there's one thing I like more...

Kyo Sohma, the cat of the zodiac. I think he's cleaned my troubled heart and mind more than anyone else.

I like cleaning.

I love Kyo...

Oh no! I forgot to clean the water that I spilled! Clumsy me!


	2. Chapter 2

Word:: Never Again

Five year old Kyo Sohma sat at the old wooden table. He concentrated on one of the worn corners of said furniture, until a plate clanked in front of him.

"Here you go, Kyo," his kind master said, "and before you complain, you have to try the food first."

"...What is that?" The boy asked. The man let out a kind chuckle.

"They're called leeks. You might like them!"

Kyo received a pat on the head, before gulping in disgust. Here goes nothing. A shaky fork slowly squished into the stewed leek, and the young orange-top then hesitantly brought the utensil to his lips. With an unsure look to his master, Kyo finally parted his mouth, forcing the leeks in.

After a silent second of chewing, Kyo violently spit out the disgusting vegetable, and continued to gag on the the terrible taste. He happened to manage two words before fainting from the nauseous flavor.

"NEVER AGAIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Heart Song

Momiji Sohma sat in a wooden chair. The dim sunlight washed over his face through the nearby window as he picked up his precious instrument. The worn wooden stick strummed gently across the violin's strings, producing a lovely sound. The noise was the personification of each and every inch of his heart and soul's desires. He smiled a genuine smile-this was his heart song. Visions of his mother, sister, and father all loving him swarmed through his head, and were expressed through the music, as well as thoughts of Tohru and the other Juunishi all smiling at him. Comfort and acceptance flooded through the boy, his song intensifying as his feeling flowed from his heart to his violin.

Minutes later, he put the instrument down and smiled softly. Maybe someday, he could express his feelings through words, rather than music. Someday...


	4. Chapter 4

Excuses  
-

Shigure sat in his study, playing with the sleeves of his yukata out of boredom. That is, until the shrill ring of the doorbell sounded throughout the house.  
"Yuki! Would you be a dear and tell Mii that I died? Pleaseee?"  
Yuki's cold reply was barely audible from the other side of the dog's paper door.  
"Grow up."  
Shigure heard the front door open, and the polite greetings of Yuki to Mii. He sighed reluctantly as her quick footsteps approached, and her hand slid the door forcefully open.  
"SHIGUREEEEE! YOUR DEADLINE IS TOMORROW! Where is your manuacript?"  
Shigure giggled, coming up with a brilliant excuse.  
"Oh dear Mii, you see, I would have it done by now if only...if...only..."  
The man started to fall slowly to the ground.  
"SHIGURE?!"  
The woman ran over to the seemingly unconscious novelist.  
"Well, I guess I should move his deadline since he might be unconscious for a while..."  
Mii got to her feet and left the house.  
When Shigure heard his editor leave, he peeked one eye open.  
"Oh, the power of the almighty excuse~"


End file.
